Already There
by alchemistmagiciangirl
Summary: A call home is worth a thousand words.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Special thanx to everyone who reviewed and favored my first fic, Bubbly. So in honor of NaruXSaku and those who asked me do another fic this is for you.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and I'm Already There song does not belong to me, but to their rightful owner & distributor. Foxx does not belong to me, but my BBF.

SUMMARY: Naruto is off on a mission & his family is missing him.

I'm Already There 

Naruto sat in the hotel room staring at the roof and thinking of his family. He thought of his wife, Sakura's, smiling face and their children's joyous laughter. He wondered if they were thinking of him right now. With a sigh, Naruto sat up and dug in his backpack, pulling out his cell phone. Naruto pressed the speed dial number home and put the phone to his ear, glancing at the clock knowing that Sakura was probably busy getting the kids ready for bed.

"Please answer the phone Sakura," Naruto says to no one specific.

He called her on the road 

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say "I love you" one more time_

"Hello?" Sakura answers.

Naruto could hear his children laughing and playing in the background. A tear came to his eye, which he quickly wiped away.

"Hi Sakura. I was just calling to hear your voice." Naruto says.

On the other end, Sakura smiled. She was missing her husband terribly despite the fact he has been gone only three days. Her bed was empty and she knew the kids missed him just as much as she did. She found herself worried that something bad happened to him although she knew that Naruto was more than capable of taking care of himself. But, she really wishes that Naruto hurries home.

But when he heard the sound 

_Of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe to tear from his eyes._

"Naruto…" Sakura says with a sigh.

"Mommy, is that daddy?" He heard his daughter ask.

"Yes, it's him." He heard Sakura reply.

"Daddy?" He heard his youngest daughter say as she now spoke into the phone.

"Hi sweetheart," Naruto says, wiping away another tear at the sound of her voice. "How is everything? Are you and your brother and sister behaving yourselves for mommy?"

"Yeah. I miss you daddy," his youngest daughter says.

"I miss you too Foxx Pup," Naruto replies, trying to keep tears from pouring from his eyes.

"When are you coming home?" Foxx asks.

A little voice came on the phone 

_Said, "Daddy, when are you coming home?"_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

Naruto sung:

I'm already there 

_Take a look around_

I'm the sunshine in your hair 

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know that I'm in your prayers_

_Oh, I'm already there_

"Foxx, go and get ready for bed okay?" Sakura says, wiping her own tears away as she listened to her daughter and husband conversation.

"Ok mommy. Bye daddy," Foxx says, blowing a kiss at the phone, hoping that her father gets it.

"Bye Foxx Pup, see you soon." Naruto says.

Foxx runs upstairs to get ready for bed. Sakura comes back on the phone.

"Naruto, when are you coming home? The kids are okay. But, I really miss you." Sakura asks with a pout.

"As soon as I can. I promise. I love you."

_She got back on the phone_

_Said, "I really miss you darlin'_

_Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright._

"I love you too Naruto." Sakura says.

With his voice overflowing with love, Naruto sung:

Wish I was in your arms 

_Lyin' right there beside you_

_But I know I'll be in your arms tonight_

Sakura sings back:

And I'll gently kiss your lips And touch you with my finger tips 

_So turn out the light and close your eyes_

Sakura closes her eyes as she heard her husband sing:

I'm already there 

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beating of your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there 'til the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh, I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there to the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_I'm already there…_

_I'm already…there_

Tears fell from Sakura' s eyes as she listened. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting her children to see and worry.

"Sakura…are you still there?" Naruto says, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yeah. I'm still here." She responded with a smile.

"I thought you hung up on me," Naruto says with humor in his voice.

"Never Naruto. Aishiteru Naruto Uzumaki."

"Aishiteru Sakura." Naruto responds.

Reluctant to end it, they took their time hanging out. But at least, they left one another with something to dream of tonight. There was always tomorrow. They both could not wait. Naruto now lie on his back staring at the ceiling and silently counting the hours until he hear the voice of his beautiful wife and children again…

Fin

R&R


End file.
